


FFXV cosplay #1

by Final_fanatic_XV



Series: FFXV videos (mostly cosplay and promptis) [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Clips, Cosplay, FFXV, Funny, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Final_fanatic_XV/pseuds/Final_fanatic_XV
Summary: Uh, just three funny (?) Cosplay clips with Prompto (me) and Ignis (my brother).
Series: FFXV videos (mostly cosplay and promptis) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646239
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	FFXV cosplay #1

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! My first video on here! I honestly hope you can find any enjoyment in this, we’re first time cosplayers.

https://youtu.be/TsgU927CQfA

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! I’ll be posting more videos soon I hope!... if you liked this enough to look at any of my other videos, that is......
> 
> Ha, who am I kidding. I’m posting them whether you guys like it or not.


End file.
